Little Nothings
by iPoff
Summary: Random drabbles for USxUK. Hope you guys enjoy. Rated T just in case. More romance to come in later drabbles. Feel free to request a drabble.
1. Nice Body

**Nice Body**

"Oh, come _on_ Iggy! You have to admit, that movie was freaking awesome!" Alfred beamed.

"It was alright. I don't see anything special about it." Replied Arthur, walking across the sidewalk back home. "I would've much rather liked to spend my day more productively."

Alfred snorted. "Oh, yeah, totally. What else would you have done if I didn't drag you here?" The self-proclaimed 'hero' started. "Sit at home and read and drink your tea. That's it, right?"

Arthur scoffed. "Just so you know, that's a hell of a lot more productive than watching movies about 'superheroes'. Especially American ones."

The American pouted, feeling offended. "Dude, that's cruel."

Arthur stared in front of him, still walking. "I'm a cruel person." And that was all he said.

The rest of their walk went in silence as Alfred couldn't think of anything to start up a new conversation.

They reached the house a few minutes later, and Arthur immediately took a seat on the couch, crossing his arms. Alfred sat next to him, giving a blank look ahead of him. "Well this is lame."

Arthur said nothing, just started contently out the window to the side.

A couple moments of silence came, and before Arthur could stop himself, he spoke –

"I'll have to admit, though, the actor for Captain America had a _very_ nice body."

Alfred gaped.

"**What?"**

_Curse me and my ability to be so oblivious…_Thought Arthur as he blushed madly.


	2. Rubber

**Rubber**

"Alfred, will you please hand me a rubber?"

The American just stood there as he watched the other draw.

Why would he need one of _those_ for drawing?

Alfred tilted his head a bit as Arthur looked over at him.

"Earth to Alfred?" The Englishman said, poking the other's forehead.

The American couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why do you need a condom to draw, Iggy?"

It was such an innocent question.

Yet the blush spread across Arthur's face rather quickly.

"Wh-what?" That was the only thing the Arthur could get out.

The American sighed. "Well you asked for a rubber. That's a condom, right?"

Arthur's looked down in utter defeat.

"No. It's an eraser, Alfred."

The American blinked, and his own cheeks grew a bit pink.

"O-oh…right, I knew that!"

_Damn you, Arhur!_

* * *

><p>Ahaha. x'D<p>

Couldn't help it.

It was so perfect. xD_  
><em>


	3. Birthday

**Birthday**

Alfred was getting irritated.

Sure, he loved that everyone had come to his birthday, but Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

So far everyone had greeted him and were happily chatting around the room, while Alfred stood by the door, arms crossed.

_Where the hell is he?_

The Brit had said he was going to come, and Alfred knew how hard it was for Arthur on this day, but it saddened him to think he wasn't going to come.

Finally, the American sighed and turned from the door, about to walk away.

Before he could walk off, however, a hand was held out in front of him with a bow tied around it's wrist.

Alfred stared down at the hand, as his eyes finally searched upward.

The American's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, the other quickly imprisoned his lips with his own.

After a moment, the Brit broke the kiss and blushed.

"Happy birthday, you git."

Alfred just smiled widely in return.

"_I'm glad you could make it."_

* * *

><p>*3*<p>

So cute.

Hope you liked it~_  
><em>


	4. You're Mine

**You're Mine**

This was weird.

Very, very weird.

Arthur _never_ made _any_ attempts to talk to Francis. _Ever_.

So why were the two of them talking?

And why was Arthur _smiling_?

Of course Alfred was fuming, but he kept his temper down.

It's not like they were doing anything wrong.

…Yet.

Alfred knew Francis well enough to know that he was going to try _something_ on Arthur.

And the American didn't like the thought. Not one bit.  
>Alfred had managed to keep calm while the two talked.<p>

That was until he saw Arthur laugh.

He _laughed._

Alfred was hardly ever able to make the Englishman laugh.

Alfred scowled and stormed over to the two, and in the span of about two seconds, he had wrapped his arm around the Brit and locked their lips together.

Arthur was shocked, and Alfred could see Francis's eyes widen.

Alfred smiled triumphantly into the kiss, and then pulled away.

"Sorry Francis, but he's mine."

And with that statement, the American entwined his fingers with the Brits and skipped happily along.

All the while, Arthur was flooding with confusion.

_W-what was that about…?_

* * *

><p>Heehee. xD<p>

Arthur and Francis are all like 'wtf'.~


	5. Moments

**Moments**

It was moments like this that Arthur loved.

Normally moments that Arthur loved was sitting down with a good book, or maybe some tea.

But this moment, right now, here in the dimly lit room with the music down low, was absolutely perfect.

Both Alfred and Arthur stood in the middle of the room, lightly swaying to the music.

Alfred held the Brit close to him, one arm wrapped around the other's waist, the other arm outstretched slightly, holding Arthur's hand.

Arthur held on top Alfred's shoulder, following the taller man's moves.

They danced lightly across the room, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Alfred released the Brit's waist, twirling him around gently as the music came to an end.

A new song began playing afterward, but the pair didn't resume dancing.

Instead, they entwined their fingers and looked loving at each other.

"I love you." They whispered in synchrony.

After those words were spoken, they embraced each other lightly, lips locked in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>*squeal*<br>This makes me happy.


	6. Roses

**Roses**

Alfred normally wasn't the romantic type.

You could hardly ever see him being lovey-dovey.

…In fact, you _never_ saw him like that.

But there were times that he would let his hard exterior crumble and show a side that only one particular Brit was allowed to see.

It never happened too often, but when it did, it took the Englishman's breath away.

And it just so happened that today was one of those days.

Alfred had been out for a few weeks on an important business trip.

During those few weeks, Arthur had restrained from sending him any kind of letters. He knew that if he did, he was going to end up saying something along the lines of "I miss you" or "I wish you were back home". And Arthur was sure Alfred didn't want anything like that.

So of course it surprised him when he got a rose in the mail from Alfred.

It was single, cherry-red rose with a small note attached to it.

Just the thought of what the note might say made the Brit's hands shake slightly as he opened the note.

"I miss you."

Those three simple words brought tears to Arthur's eyes.

He sighed in contentment and held the rose close to him as he spoke.

"I miss you too, Alfred."

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys liked it. :3<p>

The theme was requested by OMGitsgreen.


	7. Daydreaming

**Daydreaming**

Everything about the American was absolutely stunning.

But his eyes, oh his eyes, has to be the best thing about Alfred.

Sure, the Brit loved his sandy blonde hair and slightly tan skin.

He loved how even the simplest of statements from Alfred could make his knees buckle underneath him.

He loved how the American caressed him, and how every touch from Alfred made his senses blur and his skin tingle.

He loved how Alfred understood him, and how he knew exactly what the Brit was feeling.

He loved that when Alfred said "I love you", he didn't need to hear Arthur say it back to him, because he knows hoe flustered that statement makes Arthur.

But, oh his eyes.

His glistening, understanding, bright blue eyes.

The Brit could stare forever into those gorgeous eyes.

"Arthur, you're staring."

Arthur blinked in surprise, as he realized he _had_ been staring.

He quickly looked away from the smirking American.

"…S-sorry.

_Well shit._

* * *

><p>Yes.<p>

I love this. xD_  
><em>


	8. Forbidden

**Forbidden**

"But you're a…vampire." The Brit said, choking on his words.

The two of them had been together over five months, and Arthur was just now finding out the truth.

"So that means we can't – "

Arthur's words were cut short by the American's finger, which was pressed against his lip.

"Shhh." He whispered, and then moved his finger, the Brit now silent, tears threatening to fall from his emerald hues.

Alfred leaned in and whispered into the Englishman's ear, caressing his cheek softly.

"It means nothing. I still love you."

It was this statement that made Arthur's tears begin to fall.

"I… I love you, too."  
>The American smiled as he leaned away and brushes the tears away.<p>

Their eyes met, and for a moment, everything was perfect.

Alfred's blue orbs held love and compassion, and Arthur would gladly take all of the love Alfred had to offer.

And neither of them would dare think about their love being forbidden – even if it was.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to update. ;A;<p>

Anyway, I'm in a vampire craze.

So don't question the idea. xD


	9. Anything

If only the words would come out.

If only he could make Alfred understand.

It's this same cowardice that will ultimately leave Arthur in ruins.

But no words seem to come out – not even a faint little whisper.

Not even a 'don't go'.

Nothing.

The clock is ticking and the more those precious seconds go by, the more Alfred slowly slips away.

There is so much that Arthur could do to stop the other from leaving.

A whisper, a reach of the hand, a sniffle.

Anything would stop Alfred from leaving.

Anything.

But he gets nothing.

Arthur just sits there and lets his beloved Alfred slip away once again.

But this time – Alfred won't be coming back.

* * *

><p>I don't know.<p>

I was just in the mood for something sad.


End file.
